


The Doctor Goes to Oz

by ilovelutecetwins



Category: Doctor Who, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelutecetwins/pseuds/ilovelutecetwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story is about... SPOILERS Can't tell. sorry everyone Read to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - 1938 Hollywood

Margaret Hamilton rushed to the rear entrance of the MGM studios lot. The security guard recognized her and opened the gate and she hurried through. There were a few trucks, boxes, and several Wizard of Oz props along the side of the driveway. She quickly pulled over near a studio door, and grabbing a rolled up script and an over-sized black witch's hat from the back seat, she quickly exited the vehicle. She was looking at her watch when a bright green light caught her attention. She was stunned to see a glowing crystal hovering a few feet above the edge of the paved driveway near the door. She cautiously stooped to get a closer look. It had to be a prop from the Emerald City set, she reasoned. Squinting, she tried to see the thin wire or string it must have been tethered to, to make it appear to float the way that it did. But how were they getting it to glow so brilliantly? As she reached for it, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open......

Two hours later -

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis with a grin as Rose followed behind him. Rose was excited because she was going to see the directors filming the Wizard of Oz, her favorite movie. "I love the Wizard of Oz, I remember when my mum used to read the book to me, it's why I brought it with us, it's in my room under my pillow right now. Do you think I could get an autograph......um, Doctor?"

"Yeah." The Doctor turned to her.

"This is not a 1930's movie studio."

"No, it isn't."

"There's a yellow brick road over there, and we're outdoors, in the woods."

"Yes, we are."

"And over there, in the distance, over the hills," she pointed. "That looks like the....Emerald City?"

The Doctor looked at it a moment and nodded. "Yes, we may have taken an impossibly wrong turn somewhere."

"But how can this be?" Rose said, "It can't be, Oz is fiction. Is this real or an Illusion? I mean, really, the Emerald City?"

Removing his sonic screwdriver from the inner pocket of his long overcoat, the Doctor pointed it at the shining green city for a quick scan and checking it said, "Well, the bad news is, this is 1939 Hollywood California."

"I don't understand," Rose looked at him. "How is that bad news?"

"Because it's also the wonderful land of Oz," the Doctor replied as he looked around. "It's somehow both. An artificially created fantasy world. But created by what, or by whom? And why? There is a peculiar energy reading coming from the center of the city, it could be the source."

Raising her hands, Rose said, "Are you saying..."

"Yes," the Doctor interrupted, placing his hands into his pockets. "We're off to see the wizard."

Later -

While walking down the yellow brick road, Rose said, "I still don't get why we're walking to the Emerald City, couldn't we have taken the Tardis?"

The Doctor grinned, saying, "And miss the opportunity to explore and actually experience your favorite childhood story?"

"The story was exciting," Rose said. "There was adventure, excitement, but this....this is...uuhh! We've been walking for almost an hour."

"The talking trees and multi-colored horses didn't impress you, eh? Well, we can start skipping and singing again if you like."

"No thanks," she sighed, "One more bar of Follow the Yellow Brick Road and I'll start pulling my hair out."

"If I hear you sing it one more time I may pull my hair out," he muttered.

"Oi!" Rose gave him a push.

"Look above Rose, there's clear blue skies, and there are two rainbows over there, and have you ever seen flowers with such colors before?" He suddenly stopped, his eyes wide with concern. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

A sudden loud cackle startled both of them. They spun around to see a menacing green face in black clothing standing on top of a large boulder near a corn field. Rose covered her mouth as she said, "The witch."

With his hands in his pockets, the Doctor glanced at Rose before looking at the wicked witch. "Yes, well, it's actually Margaret, innit? Margaret Hamilton, the actress, yes?"

The green face tilted and the serious eyes squinted as she replied, "Actress, ay? I don't know what you're talking about!" Pointing a crooked green finger with a long black fingernail, she growled, "You creatures are trespassing in my forest. Get out, while you still can."

As the Doctor reached into his pocket, Rose held the Doctor's arm whispering, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing at the moment, you're restraining me."

"Are you about to scan her?"

"That was the general idea, yes."

"What if she thinks it's a weapon?"

"Eh? Oh come now, the screwdriver - a weapon?"

As soon as Rose released him, he pointed his narrow sonic device at the crouching witch above them on the dusty boulder. As the tip illuminated it's scanning blue light and it buzzed, the witch took a step back defensively but then she cackled so loud it almost echoed down the road. "You call that magic? Your wand is useless! I'll show you real magic!"

"Uh," Rose said nervously, "You don't think she can actually throw fire, do you?"

The Doctor hesitated, "No, of course not...Perhaps not...Maybe.....Run!"

They ran as the witch hurled a bright orange ball of fire at them which burst into flames nearby the Doctor as he jumped away and Rose screamed.

"Margaret!" The Doctor shouted from behind a thick tree. "Listen to me! You are not this character, you have to snap out of it! You are not a witch!" But he quickly stumbled away as another hot fireball exploded against his tree. Meanwhile, as the witch watched them disappear into the forest, she rubbed her long chin a moment then turned and said to two short winged monkeys, "Those two have a magic blue box, magic that's not of Oz. It may be useful." Pointing at one of them, she said, "Niko, gather the others and bring that box to me."

Elsewhere -

Rose jumped over a stump and skidded to a stop when she noticed a fast flowing river at the bottom of a short cliff in front of her. The Doctor suddenly emerged from the trees, still running, he noticed Rose too late and stumbled into her. They both tumbled into the cold river and were immediately swept into motion with the fast current. Spitting water from her mouth and trying to keep her head above the rushing forceful flow, she cried out, "Doctor!"

But the young Doctor was in the same predicament, and as he attempted to hold onto some protruding large stones, he called out, "Rose!"  
A moment later, she was floating close enough for him to grab and pull close. They struggled to hold onto each other as the rapids pushed them into a roller coaster like ride through the very cold and violently foaming water. "Doctor!"

Barely able to see where they were headed, the Doctor soon bumped into a large branch hanging low into the rushing river. Rose quickly reached it as well, bumping into the exhausted Doctor. He helped to pull her arms over the branch and they both stood there, stuck against the branch and the onrushing merciless current. With the water splashing against his chin, the Doctor said , "I'm sorry Rose,...I'm sorry for this."

Breathing heavily, Rose struggled to say, "I k-know it's crazy...but...but there's no...place else...I'd rather be...than h-here with...you...."

As her head began to sink under the flowing water, he shouted "No! Rose!" He grabbed at the jean jacket she wore and weakly tried to pull her up, but he too was beginning to fade into unconsciousness. The feeling of hands pulling under his arms was the last thing he experienced before everything went black. When the Doctor woke up again, he found himself on his stomach on a soft grassy mound. "Rose?" The first thing he noticed upon lifting his head were two glittering red shoes in front of him. They sparkled brilliantly as the young lady standing in them squatted to place her hand on his shoulder. "Oh my, are you okay?" The Doctor now found himself face to face with a young Judy Garland.


	2. Chapter 2 - Soggy Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Judy Garland!

umping to his feet, he said, "Uh, fine, yes, ok. I, uh,..." He noticed Rose shivering on a nearby log with her arms around her waist. "Rose!" He placed his hands on her shoulders as he grinned. She offered a weak smile as she muttered, "Was I really complaining earlier about lack of excitement?" He brushed back her wet blond hair before giving her a loud kiss on her forehead. "Muah!"

"Um," Rose said in a hushed tone. "We have someone to thank." She gestured with her eyes to the young girl still standing behind him. 

"Yes!" He spun to face her. "Of course! My manners are still a bit soggy, sorry, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

Rose grinned as she waved her hand, "Helllloooo."

"How do you do," the young girl curtsied. "I'm Dorothy Gale. Are you sure you're both okay? Oh, but you're a doctor, I suppose you would know if you're okay."

"Ha," Rose said with a smile.

"Oi," he replied, "Actually, I always know. Well, I know most of the time, ok, sometimes I may be a bit off.....Uh, so, did you really pull us from the river on your own?"

"I did. Well, Toto helped too." She gestured to the little dog Rose was quietly petting.

"Wow, amazing," he said placing his hands into his wet pockets. "I must say you're certainly stronger than you look. Not that you look like a weakling, it's just..."

"She's a farm girl," Rose spoke up. "Of course she's strong."

"Ah," The Doctor said with wide eyes, "Yes, well, we are in your debt my dear Dorothy."

"Aw, I didn't do much really," Dorothy said. "I heard a commotion and followed the river here, where I found you. I was terribly worried, but Rose was sure you would be okay, and you were." She smiled. "Oh dear," her smile disappeared. "But you might catch your death of cold, we should start a fire or hang your clothes. I saw a scarecrow near the road back there, we could hang your clothes on it to dry."

Dorothy suddenly appeared surprised as she raised her thin hand to her mouth saying, "Oh, I beg your pardon doctor, what do you think?"

The time lord leaned toward the shorter girl. "I think.....you would make a brilliant doctor, dear Dorothy. Off you go, we'll need plenty of firewood then, ay? Off you go."

The young farm girl nodded, "Ok." When she was at a certain distance gathering up large sticks, Rose quietly called the Doctor. He strolled over and sat beside her.

"Oh my God!" Rose said quietly as she could. "I was saved from drowning by Judy Garland! Thee Judy Garland, can you believe it?" She clapped her hands excitedly a moment. "And, I was rescued by Dorothy Gale! Thee Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz! Bloody brilliant! I wonder if I can get her to sing something? Do you think I should try to get her to sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow? What if...."

The Doctor raised a finger to his lips. "Calm down miss Rose Tyler, we are not out of the woods yet. Literally."

"Of course," she nodded, and with a sigh, asked, "So what happens now?"

"You tell me."

"What?"

"You know the stories, you've seen the movie. Rose, you are the official expert of Oz here, now think."

"Um, ok, uh, Dorothy must be early in her journey to see the wizard," the doctor's blond companion stood up as she spoke. "Clearly, she hasn't met her story mates yet, but that's because she rescued us." She turned to the Doctor with a concerned expression in her eyes. "We are her story mates now."

"Precisely," he said, as he also got up and stood beside her. "Rose, the Oz story has become altered, which in turn means rules can be broken, which in turn means this illusory world can be changed, which in turn means,......anything goes. And the source of it all is but two miles away." Brushing his hand through his damp hair, he turned to her and said, "We need to get to the emerald city."

"Well we certainly can't go there now, like this," Rose gestured to her damp clothes. "She's right, we'll catch ourselves a cold." 

"We gathered as much firewood as we could find," Dorothy said, as she approached them. "Will this do?"

Rose noticed a small branch in Toto's mouth and grinned. The Doctor nodded, "That should do nicely, place them down there if you would, thank you very much, then step back a bit." Making a slight adjustment to his sonic screwdriver, he aimed it at the small pile of wood. A quick buzzing and the wood soon burst into flames."

"Oh my," Dorothy said, her eyes wise with excitement. "How'd you do that? It's magic isn't it? Are you the wizard?"

"No,...yes," he answered. "Well, I'm a wizard of sorts. More a wizard of time actually."

"A time wizard?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"Why, I've never heard of such a thing. I'm on my way to see the wizard in the Emerald City, Glinda never mentioned a wizard of time, are there many wizards like you in Oz?"

"Uh, not many, no. Tell you what, we also are traveling to the Emerald City, perhaps we can go there together?"

"That would be wonderful," Dorothy smiled. She looked at Rose, "Are you a wizard too?"

"Um, not quite," Rose glanced at the Doctor. "I'm more like a wizard's nanny...."

"Ok, right," the Doctor suddenly said aloud. "As soon as our clothes have dried we'll need...to..."

When they realized he was staring at something in the sky, the young women turned to see a dozen flying monkeys just above the high tree tops, they were carrying a large rectangular blue box.

"Oi! " the Doctor said in wide-eyed disbelief, "That's my Tardis!"

A stunned Dorothy covered her mouth, while Rose looked at the Doctor. "How do we get it back?" she asked.

Shaking his head, while continuing to stare at his Tardis in the sky, he said, "Where are they taking it?"

Also looking up at it, Rose answered, "They can only be taking it to one place, the witch's castle in the dark forest."

"My goodness," Dorothy said. "She certainly is a greedy witch, she wants my ruby slippers too."

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Is there any way to communicate with her?"

Rose shook her head. "But she may be watching us, she uses a crystal ball."

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted toward the sky. "You'll never get into my Tardis, not without the key! And guess who has it? I'll give you a clue....not you!"  
He then glanced at Dorothy before saying, "And what a lovely pair of ruby slippers we have..."

Rose said to him, "What are you doing?"

"They're flying in the opposite direction," he said. "It'll delay us for days to go back, we need a lift, literally."

"I'm talking about Dorothy, you're endangering her."

"She's an original character of the story, and, she has us now." He then shouted upward again, "You're going to need us for the power you seek! Well? What's it going to be witchy-poo?"

"Jiminy crickets!" Dorothy shouted. "Look!"

They turned to see a hoard of flying monkeys heading toward them. The Doctor turned to them saying, "Ah, there we are."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Witch's Castle

"So, they want to play, ay?" The wicked witch's green clawed hands hovered above her large glowing crystal ball. "See that our new guest are brought directly to me," she said to the winged monkey at her side. "Lucky day, I have the magic blue box and soon I'll have the ruby slippers too." She turned to the two Winkie Guards who were trying to pry open the doors of the Tardis with a lance. She screamed, "Haven't you opened those doors yet? Useless fools, step aside!" Taking a moment to adjust her large black witch's hat, she wound up and pitched a bright fire ball at the narrow double doors of the Tardis. It exploded loud on impact, sending our sparks and smoke. As the smoke cleared, she could see the blue doors remained intact and undamaged. Screaming in anger, she threw another, and then another, each one creating a fire-filled explosion.

The smoke cleared, and once again she saw the undamaged doors. "Curses! Curses! He's got a magic shield protecting that door! But shield or no shield, I'll still have the ruby slippers, and their power will open those doors. When the power is mine, neither Glinda nor the wizard will be able to stop me! And whoa to those who think they can!"   
She stepped closer to the Tardis and slid her finger along the outer edge of it saying, "There's power in this blue box, cosmic magic from the stars, I can sense it. They will let me in, they will open it, or they will die."

Four tall Winkie guards escorted the Doctor, Rose and Dorothy through the towering curved doors of the dark castle. Dorothy carried Toto closely in her arms, Rose and the time lord observed the glowing torches along the stone walls. They followed the guards up several stone steps to another arching doorway where two door guards slowly opened the entrance into the witches lair. The Doctor walked into the spacious area with his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the cathedral ceiling high above. Rose followed closely, quickly noticing the Tardis near the center of the room. Dorothy walked behind her new friends and could see the witch sitting in a large dark chair as she watched them enter her room.

"Well, well, well," the wicked one said. "If it isn't the strangers, and the troublesome little girl." She slowly stood up from her chair pointing her green crooked finger at Dorothy. "Glinda can do nothing to help you, you're in my domain now."

The Doctor raised a finger, "Excuse me, it's true Glinda may not be able to help at the moment. But I'm here, and we will protect her."

The witch threw head back as she cackled menacingly. "You? You have no power here wizard, your wand is useless. My pretty new blue box has the real power, and you will open it."

The Doctor looked at the Tardis a moment, "What, that old thing? Perfectly useless, you'll get nothing from that."

"Oh, but I beg to differ, my good doctor," the witch said. "You brought cosmic magic from the stars, I sense it. And you're going to give me the key to it all!"

"Oh come now Margaret, can't you see the absurdity in all this? Green faced guards, winged monkeys? I mean, I have seen stranger things in my time, but this? It's all fiction, eh? You are Margaret Hamilton, a movie star, screen actress of the 1930's."

"And the 1940's," Rose added.

"Yes!" The Doctor gestured to Rose, "And the 1940's. Quite popular, brilliant really,..."

"Enough!" The witch yelled. "You're wasting my time! Guards!"

Four Winkie guards entered the room. Pointing her crooked finger again she ordered, "Kill the good little girl and bring me her ruby slippers."

"Wait!" The Doctor stepped forward, "Wait, wait. Okay, you win. Uh, you're right, my wizard powers don't work here. But! But, um, that's because I haven't read from my sorcerer's book of spells. It's my book that gives the blue box all of it's cosmic star power, er, magic."

The witch eyed him suspiciously a moment, then opened her green hand, "Give the key to me, I'll read the spell book myself."

"You can't! Uh, what I mean is, the doorway is enchanted. If anyone other than myself tries to enter, they will wither to dust as soon as they pass the magic threshold."

Tilting her head, the witch said sarcastically, "Oh, is that so?" She then stepped to a large hour glass with red sand in it, but took hold of a smaller one instead. She turned it over and slammed it on the armrest of her dark chair. "That's how long your two pretties have to live, and it isn't long my dear doctor, it isn't long. If you return with the spell book before the time runs our they'll live. But if not,....oops. I'll be using my blue box for their coffin! Now go!"

The doctor hurried to the Tardis doors and paused. "I'll be back in time, don't worry." Rose and Dorothy were standing nearby but were surrounded by the tall guards.  
"A sorcerer's book?" Rose said quietly. He smiled at her before saying, "The best one I know." She shook her head, "You'd better not leave us here." He then went inside and quickly shut the door behind him, but it remained slightly open.

The witch squinted a moment before muttering, "How interesting." She crept toward the Tardis, the black tail of her dark witches dress slid over the stone floor behind her as she went. After looking at it a moment, she walked to Dorothy. "Whether he makes it back in time or not, I'll have those slippers."

"Please, can't you just let us go?" Dorothy pleaded. "You can have your old slippers, just let my friends go."

"Certainly, certainly," the witch grinned. "I knew you'd see reason." She then squatted to remove a slipper, but it suddenly stunned her hands with bright yellowish bolts.

"Ahhhhhh!" the dark sorceress screamed in pain and anger. With her finger in Dorothy's face, she said, "Those shoes will never come off as long as your alive, fortunately for me, that won't be long now. She then turned to Rose, her irritated green face came close to hers. "And you! Why didn't your doctor companion use his key to enter the blue box?"

Rose hesitated, "I, I don't know,..."

"Oh, you don't know, ay?" She grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her over to the doors of the Tardis. "How careless, he left the door open." Clutching Rose's shoulders, she shook her as she growled, "Why? It's a trick, isn't it? He wants me to take the bait? Is that it?"

Rose could feel the long fingernails clawing her skin and the horrible putrid breath of the raging witch made her turn away as she answered, "I don't know!"

"There's one way to find out!" The green woman then shoved Rose through the Tardis door. Rose stumbled inside onto the floor, then looked up at the witch with a surprised expression.

"Just as I expected," she said to Rose, as she stood in the doorway. "He lied to me!"

"I prefer to call it a little fib," the Doctor said, as he appeared walking down a short flight of steps. "Or, a small white lie, perhaps." The green witch noticed a hard cover book in the Doctor's hand, and a small glass of water in the other, as he continued saying, "This extraordinary book, has more power than you can possibly imagine. It creates worlds, worlds that stretch the imagination. This book is the reason we are here, it's the reason you are here. Without this book, your world, none of this, would even exist."

"Why would you tell me it's secrets?" She pointed at him. "Will you now use it to barter for your lives?"

"No Margaret, I will not," he said, as he stepped toward her. "I'm a man of my word. I'm giving it to you, freely. You can do with it what you wish."

"Hold on," Rose quietly muttered, as she stood by his side. "My mum gave me that book." The Doctor responded by handing Rose the glass of water.

"You lie. Nothing comes free," the witch said. "What do you want in return for such power?"

The doctor extended the book to her as he said, "Only your trust."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well," he sighed. "You have us, you have my Tardis, you have the ruby slippers, and now I'm giving my book to you. What have you got to lose?"

The tense angry green face relaxed slightly as she looked a Rose, and then studied the book in the doctor's hand.

"If this is a trick..."

"It's not," Rose said. "We're trying to help. Please, trust us Margaret."

"I trust no one!" The witch screamed. "But, I'll take the book." She hesitated a moment, looking carefully at the entrance, sliding her finger along the doorway. She then looked at the doctor.

"It's quite safe." He said, reassuringly.

"Guard!" She called out. A Winkie guard suddenly appeared behind her and saluted. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other apprehensively. But then the witch said, "If anything happens to me, the girl dies instantly, and you toss this box over a cliff." The guard saluted again and took a step back.

Cautiously, she reached out into the Tardis, then took two slow steps into it. She snatched the book from the doctor's hand but paused to look around. "I knew there was magic here," she said. "You've enchanted the interior to be bigger." She then began to read through the book. They observed her bewildered expression as she flipped through the pages.

"What is this," the increasingly irritated witch said. "These are not incantations to create worlds! These words are...." She then noticed a black and white picture of Judy Garland's Dorothy, flanked by a Tin Man, a Scarecrow, and a strange Lion creature. She looked at Dorothy's same long brownish curls, the bow on her head, the white and blue checkered dress, and the small basket around her arm. Her eyes widened, "It's her! I see her! But how?" She looked at the cover of the book. "Prophecy? It reveals the true name of the Wizard - L. Frank Baum." She shook the book at them, "What is this? This is not a sorcerer's book! Forgery! Another trick!"

Tossing the book aside, the witch raised her hand up threateningly and an orange fireball formed in her palm. Rose shouted, "Margaret!"

"For the last time," the witch shouted, "I'm not Margaret!"

"Sorry Margaret," the Doctor said, "Sorry it has to be done." He then said, "Rose, the water."

"What?"

"The water!"

"Uh? Oh!" Rose then threw the water from her glass on the witch. The furious woman screamed as she covered her face, "Ahhhh! Oh! You cursed brat! What have you done? I'm melting!"

Horrified, Rose looked at the Doctor as he stood there calmly watching. She then watched the wailing witch as she screamed, "Oh! Oh, what a world! I'm melting! I'm melting!"

The witch looked at her hands and could see the green color smeared around her fingers. Her black nails also appeared loose and lop sided. "I'm melting! I'm...." As she rubbed her hands and face, she realized it was green make up being removed by the friction. "What?" She grabbed a portion of her black dress and used it to wipe her hands and face, she could see her normal skin color. "Oh my goodness."

"Margaret?" Rose called.

"Yes?" the actress looked up at Rose, her face a mess of smeared greenish make up and dark eye mascara.

"Do you remember who you are?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Margaret laughed, "I remember! I remember." She looked at them a moment then she softly began to cry. Rose hurried to her and helped her to her feet, as the Doctor patted her shoulder. "Welcome back Margaret." He then looked up and noticed Dorothy standing inside the Tardis near the door. Surprised, he walked to her saying, "Uh, Dorothy?" 

Shaking her head, Judy Garland said, "I remember too. I remember everything." She quickly stepped closer to her friend. "Is Margaret okay?"

With a nod, the Doctor said, "Yes, she'll be fine. As will you. It seems whatever had you in it's trance, has lifted. It appears Margaret was the key to it all, however the source was indicated at the Emerald City."

"Who are you people?" Judy asked, with her arm around Margaret's shoulder.

"I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous," he replied, as he began working the controls of the Tardis console. And Rose is my clever mate, also a time traveler."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked him.

"To flush out the source."


	4. Chapter 4 - Aboard The Tardis

"Are we dreaming this?" Judy asked Margaret as she looked around at the Tardis interior. "How can it be bigger in here?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," Margaret replied. "But then again, I was a witch five minutes ago. Ask the spaceman."

"Excuse me," Judy said to the Doctor. "Where are you taking us?"

"To the Emerald City," he said. "Where we will find some answers."

"You're joking," Judy said. "There's no such thing as an Emerald City."

"Of course there isn't, I know that, you know that, we all know that, however, the people of the Emerald City don't know that."

Judy looked at Margaret, "What does he mean?"

"I don't know," she replied. "He's giving me a headache with this stuff."

"I was also confused at first too," Rose said, as she brought a bowl of water and a wash cloth for Margaret. "You get used to it though."

"So you're time travelers," Judy said. "You travel in a spaceship that looks like a blue box on the outside, but is like a mansion on the inside."  
She looked at the Doctor as he approached with his hands in his pockets, and noticed he was now wearing glasses. "And you, you said you're a spaceman from another planet?"

"Um hmm, Gallifrey."

"Right, Gallifrey. So, why are you here, in our time? Why did we think we were the characters of the script? It all seemed so real, it was real in fact."

"That's why we're here, we're here to help. What's the last thing you remember before everything changed?" Rose asked.

"I remember I was in make up, I was talking about the next scene with Mr. LeRoy, he's our director, and the next thing I know I'm meeting munchkins and talking to a woman in a frilly pink dress who says she's a good witch named Glinda. But the crazy part is, it wasn't a scene anymore, it was real. She was real, it was all actually happening. I don't know how...."

"I do," Margaret said. "I think this is all because of me." She took hold of Judy's hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Can you tell us what happened Margaret?" The Doctor asked.

Nodding as she wiped the remaining make up off her face with the washcloth, she said, "I was running late, so I took the studio back lot as a short cut. There were props everywhere, I thought it was just another one from the set. It looked like a green crystal, well, that's what I thought it was supposed to be, you know, from the Emerald City set. It was glowing so brightly, and even more strange, it was.......uh, floating near the door, almost like it was waiting for me. I don't know, I thought it was on a string maybe, so I tried to pick it up. But just as my hand opened to it, there was this flash of green everywhere and I, I remember seeing....I saw a strange face, it was horrid. From then on, I was the actual wicked witch of the West."

'Yes!" The Doctor suddenly shouted, causing them all to jump a bit. "That narrows things down a bit! Now, Margaret, tell me, do you recall what you had with you at that moment?"

"What I had with me, I'm not sure..."

"Yes, what did you have in your possession, were you holding anything in particular?" He crossed his arms.

"Uh, well, I suppose." the young actress said. "I believe I had the script, and I had the hat with me, why?"

"The hat?"

"The witch's hat."

"Of course!" He shouted again, "Of course you did, that's what it fed upon, that's what it needed to construct this virtual world from your script, the popular book, and the movie props that were nearby. It used your thoughts to fill in the blanks on how to create a conscious character. It doesn't know the difference between fiction and fact, reality or fantasy, it's all the same to it."

"You keep referring to 'it', what is this 'it'?" Rose asked.

"Only the Andromadeans travel via dimensional crystal craft," he said, as he began to adjust his sonic screwdriver. "Usually green in color, although the seniors prefer gold on occasion. I kinda fancy the gold as well, but that can be a bit too ostentatious don't you think? Can you imagine? A gold Tardis?"

"The emerald crystal Margaret touched was a ship?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded. "Much bigger on the inside, like the Tardis."

"The monster face I saw," Margaret said, "That was another spaceman?"

"Exactly," he replied, pressing a few buttons on the console.

Margaret muttered to Judy, "My goodness, they're all over the place aren't they?"

The Doctor raised a finger, "I heard that."

"So the source you mentioned in the Emerald City," Rose crossed her arms. "It's their ship?"

"Perhaps, I'm not certain about that just yet as Andromadean ships never travel alone. Quite unusual indeed."

"Hold on a minute," Rose said, as she walked toward him. "How is it Margaret can remember who she is, but there is still an Emerald City? Did you put something in the water I threw on poor Margaret's face?"

"This virtual dimension is based completely on the story world of Oz," he said as he approached her. "Therefore, it must follow the story rules, the physic laws of this world. For instance, the witch melts when Dorothy throws water on her. I always wondered why the witch would keep a full bucket of the substance that could destroy her so handy like that, it's like keep keeping a bucket of corrosive acid on the shelf. Anyway! The water here melted away the witch character, but not the Margaret consciousness or personality, her true self remained. The time field of the Tardis assured Margaret didn't also melt along with the witch."

"How about me," Judy said as she stood up. "How is it I can remember who I am now?"

He pointed at her saying, "That's where it gets all timey-wimey, see, you were in here at the time of Margaret's rather messy awakening. The Tardis field may have created a connection between the two of you and pulled you out of it as well. Amazing thing the Tardis is,...yep."

"Is that the name of your spaceship," the young Judy Garland asked. "Tardis?"

"It's an acronym," Rose answered. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"It sounds so complicated, doesn't it?" Judy said to Margaret.

"Why didn't you space people get someone like Einstein in here," Margaret suggested, "Instead of us dopes?"

Clasping her hands, Rose said, "We are great fans of your work, you and Judy made movies that are classics the world over. Everyone just loves you both."

"Ah, we should probably get going now," the Time Lord nervously said.

Margaret stood up from the floor saying, "I suppose it ain't proper to ask how I kicked the bucket? Was I an old lady?"

Judy touched her shoulder as she softly said, "Maybe we shouldn't ask that. That kind of thing always scares me."

"Eh, we gotta go sooner or later. Of course, I'd prefer later." Margaret then looked at the Doctor. "Say, is your spaceship always fly so slow? The Emerald City was only about three miles from the castle."

"Actually, we arrived about fifteen minutes ago," the Doctor replied.

Rose looked at him. "We did? But I didn't feel anything, why wasn't there the usual havoc, the bumping and teetering?"

He sighed. "Short trip." Then, adjusting his glasses, he waved them over as he headed to the doors, "Allons-y!"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Final Curtain

"Doctor, Margaret can't go out there," Rose said at the doorway. "Surely someone dressed in black like the witch will attract unwanted attention?"

"Not to worry," he casually said, "I put us right in the Wizard's throne room, no one will see us."

They all stepped out of the Tardis and into a small crowd of Oz citizens who had gathered around the curious blue box in the middle of their main square. Immediately, the screams and shouting began. "The witch!" "The witch is here!" "Run! It's the witch!" The witch!" "Witch!"

Rose had to shout to be heard over all the screaming women, as she said to the Doctor, "The Wizard's throne room, ay?"

"I may have made a tiny miscalculation," he replied.

"That's what you get when you try to impress visitors with your driving!" Rose shouted as they followed the Doctor while he ran down a spacious corridor. Pausing at an intersection, he pointed the sonic screwdriver left and right, then shouted, "This way!"

"Are you sure this time?"

"Yes!" He shouted, as they ran passed the panicking people. "I'm most definitely, absolutely, positively, almost certain about this!"

They soon approached what appeared to be high arching palace doors. "Here, the source is here." He tried pushing then pulling the doors, they wouldn't open. He quickly pulled out the sonic screwdriver and gave it a quick adjustment before aiming it at the door handles and activating the device. He then pulled on the handles again, but the door didn't open.

Rose shouted, "Push!" He quickly pushed, and it opened with ease. They hurried inside and closed the double doors behind them. 

It was a welcomed quiet. All that was heard was their heavy breathing. Judy said between breaths, "Goodness! Is there anything...that space wand of yours...can't do?"

"Well, it still can't flush the toilet," he quipped. "Still gotta use my foot for that."

"You use your foot?" Rose asked incredulously. "Disgusting."

"Speaking of the toilet..." Margaret said.

"Shhh," the Time Lord gestured with his finger. "I'm sure there's a grand royal loo around here somewhere Margaret."

They quietly followed him down a long, spacious hallway. The floor was smooth and shiny marble, they could actually see their reflections in it. They soon entered another room and could immediately feel it was warmer. Suddenly, a double burst of bright yellow fire erupted from a throne area in front of them. The rumbling sound was heard before a booming voice said, "Who are you?" They watched as a large glowing head and face appeared in the rising flames and greenish smoke. It demanded to know again, "Who are you?"

The time lord pointed a finger at himself. "Oh, me? I'm the Doctor." Rose nudged him and gestured with her head to the small curtain area to the far left of them. He nodded, then spoke to the fiery vision before them again. "And we know who you are..........Andromadean."

The reply came loud as expected, "How dare you approach me with such nonsense!"

The Doctor folded his arms, "You know, I'm getting hungry, and some of us need to use your loo, we really don't have time for this. Do it Rose."

Rose quickly headed to the curtain area and the booming voice erupted gain, "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!"

She gripped the curtain fabric and yanked it open. A green, four foot tall, bald creature appeared terrified as it fell back against the panel behind it. Rose sighed at it's pitiful appearance, softly saying, "It's alright, we won't harm you." Rose squatted to accommodate it's height, as the others quickly gathered behind her. Placing his hands in his pockets, the Doctor asked, "What's your name Andromadean?"

It looked at Rose apprehensively. She nodded, quietly reassuring it, "It's okay. We're friends."

It then gazed up at the scowling Doctor and said in a strange squeaky voice, "Droma."

"Droma of Andromadean," the Time Lord said, "You are in violation of section 2 dash 1111.8, of the Cosmic Code of Conduct and Engagement, for imposing an unsolicited and illegal use of dimensional transformation upon a living host of an undeveloped off world. You will cease and desist and immediately return to your home world forthwith."

Droma only blinked at him.

Hesitating a moment, the Doctor said, "Have I made myself clear?"

"You're the Doctor? We know of you," it said. "My crystal can no longer shift frequencies. I've drifted alone for 100 years now, I only wanted to find a way to relate to another, to blend in. I didn't mean to harm anyone, I strictly followed the rules of your world."

"The world you chose is fiction to us," Rose said. "You've made a fantasy world out of our reality. It's not natural for us."

Margaret spoke up, "If you have the will power to make a world, and, and, control minds, why can't you will yourself back home? Is it too far?"

"There is no distance for us dimensionals," it said. "There is only energy and consciousness. This world lacks the compatible energy I require to return to my people. I want to go back home to my parents."

"So that's it," the Doctor calmly said. "You're just a youngster among your kind. A kid! And Andromadeans never wander or separate from their families, so, you ran away from home, didn't you? You ran away in your parent's shiny new crystal ship, you got lost, you ran out of gas, and you were stranded here, so you made it into your own cosmic playground. Heh! I'm willing to go so far as to say you knew the Wizard of Oz story was a fantasy but you liked it, of course you did, it's a child's story. And now, here we are."

"I apologize for any inconvenience I caused," Droma said. "Am I still in trouble?"

"Course not," Rose answered.

"I can send you back to your parents," the Doctor lowered himself into a squat next to Rose. "But first, you must return everything to it's original state, exactly the way it was. Can you do that Droma?"

The miniature green being nodded enthusiastically. "Agreed! Agreed!"

"Give us a moment, Droma." The Doctor said as he stood up and turned to the young women. "Ladies, I believe this is where we say our good byes."

"Doctor," Margaret Hamilton said, "Are we going to remember this?"

Crossing his arms he said, "If everything is to be restored exactly as it was, then you cannot remember any of it. You must continue to live the life you were meant to live, as it was meant to be."

She nodded, "I get it, I get it. Well, it was certainly a different experience meeting you doctor." She extended her hand to him and he shook it with a smile. She paused a moment, then said, "Oh what the hell," and gave him a hug. Stepping over to Rose, she said, "And you Rose, thank you for your kindness and for making us feel.....comfortable in a strange uncomfortable place." She reached out to her and they hugged each other tightly. "Oh, and thank you," Rose said as she gently patted Margaret's back before releasing her hug. "For your wonderful legacy, the Wizard of Oz will be loved for generations."

"Good bye, mister time traveling spaceman," Judy Garland said, in her soft voice as she approached him with Toto in her arms. "It was kinda fun, in a strange sort of way. Well, maybe a little too strange for me. I won't regret not remembering this strange day, but I do wish I could keep you and Rose in my memories, cause if I did I'm sure I'd miss you both very much, but I wouldn't mind that so much."

He leaned a bit as they hugged and said, "Have you sung 'Over the Rainbow' yet Judy?" She shook her head and leaned away as she asked, "Why do you ask?" He said, "You can scarcely find anyone on this planet who hasn't heard of Judy Garland and her amazing beautiful voice, even into the far future."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Oh, absolutely, and I'll tell you something no one else on this planet knows," he leaned close to her ear to whisper, "They feel the same way about you in other planets I've visited." Her eyes teared as she whispered, "Thank you."

Without hesitation, she then quickly embraced Rose. "Good bye sweet Rose, thank you for being so nice to us."

"And thank you Judy, for being an icon we all love."

"Icon? Who me? Oh my." She smiled as she stepped back, and lifting Toto's small paw, she gently waved it at them. "Say bye Toto, we won't be seeing these friends again."

Margaret nudged her a bit as she muttered, "What about the short greenish fella?"

"Oh, um, good bye Droma," Judy said, "We hope you get back home safe and sound, it's really true you know, there's no place like home."

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other a moment, he then nodded to Droma. "Whenever you're ready."

Droma closed it's large dark eyes and soon the room began to vibrate. A bright green light appeared above and became the crystal. It flashed brilliantly as it begun to spin in the air. Objects in the room began to slowly fade and vanish from sight. Then the room itself disappeared and they found themselves standing outside in the bright sunlight as a strong wind blew against them. Margaret began to fade from view, then Judy began to also slowly disappear. They saw her faded image wave good bye once more just before she vanished completely.

The interior of the Tardis suddenly appeared around them as the air became still and Droma slowly opened it's eyes. Rose and the Doctor looked around, amazed. 

With a sigh, the Time Lord said, "Molto bene! Okay my small friend, I am a man of my word. Let's send you home, ay? And don't you go running off again laddie, I may not be around next time."

Rose watched as the Doctor worked the console. "How will you send him back?"

"Well, it'll be a rough ride, but having him stare into the heart of the Tardis for 2 seconds should provide the jolt he needs."

"That's brilliant," she said glumly. 

"Oi, what's wrong then?" 

"I didn't get an autograph."

"You got to interact with screen legends! You should feel happy, privileged even."

"I do, I do. I was just looking forward to an autograph, I mean, that's partly why we came, innit?"

The Time Lord sighed as he brushed his hand through his hair, then looked at Droma. With a single loud clap, he said, "Droma! Bring your adolescent green self over here mate, playtime is over, back to school!"

 

Margaret Hamilton rushed to the rear entrance of the MGM studios lot. The security guard recognized her and opened the gate and she hurried through. There were a few trucks, boxes, and several Wizard of Oz props along the side of the driveway. She quickly pulled over near a studio door, and grabbing a rolled up script and an over-sized black witch's hat from the back seat, she quickly exited the vehicle. She was looking at her watch when she noticed two people standing near the doorway to the sound stage. A tall man and a shorter blond woman both wore long trench coats and fedoras, and watched her while she approached them.

"Excuse me miss Hamilton," the man said, as he extended an ID for her to see. " I'm head of the MGM security detail, we just want to know if you've seen anything out of the ordinary lately, in this area?"

"No, can't say that I have," she replied. 

"Okay, uh, just one more thing miss Hamilton if we may, can we have your autograph, we're great admirers of your work."

Although slightly irritated, she took the pen and pad of paper of the blond and scribbled her signature.

"Thank you miss Hamilton," the blond woman said, "I truly appreciate it."

Offering a half-hearted smile, the movie star said, "You're welcome, you're welcome, dear. I really must be going now."

"Oh, of course, sorry to keep you."

When the door closed, the man said, "Are you quite satisfied now?"

"Wait, wait, let's see yours," she said with an enthusiastic smile.

He opened his small pad and she looked at the signature of Judy Garland.

"Yay," she quickly clapped her hands as she giggled. "Thank you Doctor."

Placing his arm around her shoulder as they exited the studio, he grinned. "You're welcome Rose, my pleasure. Where to next?"

"Elvis?"

"What?"

"Marilyn Monroe?"

"You're bonkers for movie stars."

"Bruce Lee?"

"Really now."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THE END -------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
